(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel clad material.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Purposes of cladding materials are to bring two or more composite functions into a clad material, to reduce costs of the materials and the like.
As methods for manufacturing the clad materials, there have heretofore been employed pressure welding processes such as a casting process and an explosive welding process, a welding process with padding, a brazing process and the like. These methods, except for the brazing process, make use of heating at a high temperature and application of a stress and require annealing for removal of the stress as a post-treatment, so that each of the methods has a number of processing steps and thus takes high costs. Further, with regard to the brazing method, a fitting operation inconveniently is necessary as a pretreatment.